Anniversaire
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Reese et Finch ne sont pas des supers héros. Alors, parfois, il y a des numéros qu'ils ne peuvent pas sauver...


Cette fic est dédiée à KRyn dont l'histoire Touchstone m'a inspirée : archiveofourown*org/works/2239260 (remplacez les * par des points)

* * *

><p><strong>Anniversaire<strong>

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça, marmonna Finch, les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment.

Reese, assis à côté de lui dans la voiture, haussa les épaules.

- Il n'est pas encore l'heure de… commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre pour pointer du menton le coin de la rue. Tenez, voilà notre numéro qui arrive, comme prévu.

- J'ai la sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose, continua à marmonner Finch sans l'écouter.

- Les autres ne vont plus tarder. Je vais attendre qu'ils soient tous dans le bâtiment avant de m'infiltrer.

- Hmm, émit Finch qui s'était remis à pianoter sur sa tablette, l'air préoccupé.

Reese lui coula un regard en coin et décida de sortir de la voiture pour étirer ses jambes qui commençaient à s'ankyloser. Il fit quelques pas dans la rue, revint en arrière, regarda sa montre. Le rendez-vous était passé depuis 5 minutes mais d'après les recherches de Finch, les partenaires de leur numéro étaient rarement ponctuels. Jusqu'ici, tout se déroulait conformément au plan.

L'informaticien quitta à son tour la voiture et le rejoignit, agité :

- Regardez, les deux rapports ne correspondent pas, il y a une différence dans la quantité de…

- C4 ? lu Reese par-dessus son épaule, soudain gagné par l'alarme de son partenaire. Ce sont des explosifs, Finch !

- Je sais ! Je suis en train de retracer le parcours de… Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ? Oh non.

- Quoi ? le pressa Reese, incapable de déchiffrer comme lui les documents qui s'enchaînaient sur l'écran.

- Ce morceau de code dans son mail, c'est une sorte d'application pour mesurer le temps et elle est réglée pour se déclencher à 15h10. J'ai peur que ça signifie…

Reese baissa les yeux sur sa montre. 15h08.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'une bombe va exploser aux alentours de notre numéro dans 2 minutes ?!

Sans attendre la réponse de son partenaire, Reese eut un mouvement vers le bâtiment où était rentré leur numéro un moment plus tôt.

- Non ! s'écria Finch en attrapant son bras, livide. C'est trop tard, vous n'aurez pas le temps de…

- Lâchez-moi Finch ! Je dois le sortir de là avant que… ! protesta Reese en faisant un mouvement brusque pour se dégager.

- Non ! répéta l'informaticien, paniqué, lâchant la tablette qui s'éparpilla en plusieurs morceaux en heurtant le sol et s'accrochant littéralement au bras de Reese. Je vous l'interdis !

- Vous ne pouvez pas… Finch, bon sang !

Son partenaire secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées, buté. Les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi tant il serrait avec force le bras de l'ex-agent. Reese lui adressa un regard noir, ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter…

Deux fenêtres à l'étage du bâtiment leur faisant face explosèrent, répandant sur la chaussé une pluie d'éclats de verre. Atterré, Reese fixa en silence la preuve de leur échec. Au loin, on entendait déjà des sirènes et près de lui, Finch disait quelque chose, « …aurais dû le voir avant… pas de votre faute… »

Soudain furieux, Reese se retourna vers son partenaire, à deux doigts de le secouer comme un prunier. Finch eut un mouvement de recul.

- J'aurais pu le prévenir ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

- Vous auriez aussi pu sauter avec lui ! rétorqua l'informaticien. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque.

- Les numéros passent en premier ! Et de toute façon nous finirons certainement par nous faire tuer un jour ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez toujours dit ?

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque, répéta Finch. Votre vie est trop précieuse pour…

Reese eut un ricanement amer.

- Plus précieuse que celle de ce numéro ? Il allait financer la recherche médicale et…

- Votre vie est plus précieuse que celle de n'importe qui d'autre ! s'écria Finch, haussant la voix et lui coupant la parole.

Reese le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Gêné par son éclat, l'informaticien détourna les yeux. Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable.

- Merci ? tenta finalement Reese. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous aujourd'hui, Harold ?

L'informaticien soupira et se massa les paupières.

- Nous devrions nous éloigner. La police ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Sans laisser à son partenaire le temps de protester, il retourna s'assoir dans la voiture. Reese eut un claquement de langue agacé et l'imita. Quelques rues plus loin, Finch dit brusquement :

- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Nathan.

- Ingram ? réfléchit Reese. Celui avec qui vous avez créé IFT ?

Finch hocha la tête et se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Reese fronça à demi les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire tout en gardant son attention sur la route. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de la date d'aujourd'hui qui…

- L'explosion sur le Ferry, réalisa-t-il. C'est là qu'il est… ?

Finch hocha la tête. Sans le regarder, il dit :

- Je pense même que cet accident a été entièrement organisé pour se débarrasser de Nathan. Je n'ai pas de preuve bien sûr, mais le timing…

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- De tous les jours de l'année, pourquoi un numéro avec des explosifs justement aujourd'hui… murmura-t-il.

Reese ne répondit pas. Peut-être la machine faisait-elle preuve d'humour noir. Plus vraisemblablement, il y avait des coïncidences qui ne pouvaient s'expliquer…

- Vous retournez à la bibliothèque ou je vous dépose ailleurs ? demanda finalement l'ex agent, choisissant prudemment de ne pas creuser le sujet – Finch était déjà suffisamment secoué.

Son partenaire hésita un moment.

- Je pense… Pouvez-vous me déposer à Woodlawn ?

- Le cimetière ? s'étonna Reese.

Finch acquiesça.

- Il est plus que temps que j'aille lui dire adieu.

Reese fut sur le point de proposer de l'accompagner, se ravisa, et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Quand Finch descendit de la voiture devant la grille du cimetière, il resta un moment immobile, avant de se retourner pour se pencher vers la fenêtre du conducteur.

- Mr Reese, dit-il avec une soudaine intensité. Soyez prudent.

L'ex agent posa sa main par-dessus celle que son partenaire avait appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Avec la même gravité, il assura :

- Je le serai.

* * *

><p>Allez taper mon nom sur amazon si vous avez un moment, j'ai mis plusieurs ebooks en ligne :) dont un yaoi !<p> 


End file.
